<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>june by songhyeongjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691648">june</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songhyeongjun/pseuds/songhyeongjun'>songhyeongjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Questioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songhyeongjun/pseuds/songhyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyeongjun is proud of his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>june</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i hope someday i can wear a flag as proudly as you…”</p>
<p>“take your time. the day you finally come upon a conclusion you’ll be the prettiest boy in the parade.”</p>
<p>“you really think so?”</p>
<p>“of course, i do! now hurry up! let’s keep going, i don’t want to stay too far behind.”</p>
<p>hyeongjun stood still for a few seconds, biting his tongue whenever his dumb boyfriend pulled his hair by accident while trying to put on the hair clip he had just bought. in any other situation, a rainbow bow in combination with a rainbow flag tied around the strap of his backpack, rainbow shoelaces on his white canvas sneakers, and—you guessed it, glittery makeup on his cheeks, would’ve been perceived as over-the-top; however, it was his one chance in a year to take out all the colorful paraphernalia from the back of his closet and dress up in a way that would make his conservative neighbors gossip about for the following month. </p>
<p>once the feeling of hands all over his head stopped, he guessed it was time to keep going. he thanked the girl to whom he had bought his new bow a minute earlier as his hand found wonjin’s and his feet found their way back into the path. </p>
<p>they were different. hyeongjun’s hands were always as cold as ice, and they always found warmth in wonjin’s. they did cereal and milk in the opposite order. wonjin drank coffee for breakfast, hyeongjun preferred a sweet cup of tea. and, while hyeongjun merged into the crowd as a grain of sand in the driest desert, anyone with a minimal ability to see could spot the one guy wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. just as the younger of the two men had inferred hours ago when his boyfriend had picked him up, his plans to be overlooked would backfire tremendously. a perfect chance to say, “i told you”, a perfect chance he wouldn’t use.</p>
<p>“i feel so out of place…” commented wonjin as they passed by a float covered in pink, white, and orange. on top of it, a group of girls performed the best cover he had ever seen of snsd’s into the new world, a staple song in pride parades.</p>
<p>“why? do you want us to leave?”</p>
<p>“no, no, let’s stay here. it’s just… i feel like i don’t have anything to celebrate, you know. i feel lost.”</p>
<p>so it was that. he expected it and was more than ready for it to happen. hyeongjun knew of wonjin’s struggles to finally pass from ‘questioning’ to something more concrete. he couldn’t say he understood him: he always had it clear that he only liked the same gender. they had had long talks about it, about wonjin not knowing well what kind of attraction he felt towards him, about his confusion on whether he liked women, or he just thought they were aesthetically pleasing. and, although hyeongjun was sure the older one was just somewhere in the asexual spectrum and felt romantic attraction towards men, he knew it wasn’t his place to assume. wonjin would identify as something whenever he felt ready to do so, or maybe he would never label himself! that was okay too. </p>
<p>hyeongjun was proud of his boyfriend for choosing to listen to himself instead of the masses urging him to write down his label across his forehead. </p>
<p>“honey, you don’t need to be a raging homosexual like me to feel like you belong,” he said, squeezing the pink-haired boy’s hand as a sign of support. “some people never question their sexuality. some question it until the day they die. and both options are okay! the fact that you like me is more than enough reason for you to be here.”</p>
<p>“you think so?” wonjin lifted his head, a special shine in his dark eyes. they matched his bright smile, as they always did.</p>
<p>“yes, i do! you’re my boyfriend and that says you, at very least, love me. you do love me, right?”</p>
<p>giggling meant ‘yes, dipshit’ in wonjin’s language, and it’s not like hyeongjun needed an answer to a question he asked at least twice every single day since they became a couple. love, what a complicated feeling. almost as complicated as being able to listen to his own thoughts in the mixture of loud music, protest chants, opportunist vendors, and hundreds of couples and groups of friends chatting about stuff he didn’t care about. whatever they were doing, they were all fighting for their right to love. and hyeongjun loved his gorgeous partner’s hair, his eyes, his smile, and everything he did in any given moment, even if he stopped him in the middle of a parade and made him clash against the drag queen next to him.</p>
<p>“asexual homoromantic. does that sound good?” asked wonjin, stopping to look at hyeongjun. he tilted his head to the right, a pout on his lips.</p>
<p>“i think it sounds good. do you like it?”</p>
<p>“i’m not sure. i guess i gotta think about it, give it time. it’s not like i’m gonna have an epiphany or something…”</p>
<p>“so, you’re basically saying that you’re gonna finally listen to what i’ve been saying for several months about stop trying to hurry things up and to let it happen when it needs to happen?”</p>
<p>“exactly!”</p>
<p>hyeongjun crossed his arms and stomped as if his age had suddenly reduced by ten years or maybe even more. he wasn’t angry, he couldn’t be mad at wonjin for such nonsense, he just wanted his arms around his waist and his soft kisses all over his cheeks, he wanted them to barely even be able to talk because they were busy being cheesy. his puffing only lasted for a minute or two, and only because he came across another vendor and bought even more rainbow merchandising in order to become the walking gay agenda.</p>
<p>he did get angry at wonjin for ruining his makeup, though. hyeongjun didn’t let him kiss him for exactly fifteen minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
<p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/hyeongjunis">@hyeongjunis</a> on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>